


Speechless

by IheartKyloRen



Series: Reimagination of Iconic Scenes [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ass Play, Death Star, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Force Bond (Star Wars), Fucking, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, Making Love, One Shot, POV Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Simultaneous Orgasm, The Force, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IheartKyloRen/pseuds/IheartKyloRen
Summary: Refusing to stop his pursuit for Rey, Kylo Ren follows her to the Death Star hoping to back her into a corner. Instead he finds himself impaled by his own saber. Rey taking pity on him, heals him before going to take down the Emperor, leaving a reborn Ben distraught and hopeless. His thoughts betray him as Rey senses everything wrong, and returns to save him once more.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reimagination of Iconic Scenes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729516
Comments: 11
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Recently added to the Reimagination of Iconic Scenes series and also edited for missed typos. :)

The waves attempt to wash them away, to sanitize their toxic duality as they clash sabers. Red against blue stinging each other electrically, sparking sounds crude against the roar of the waves. The tide swells bathing them in the salty water. Drenched and weighted, the effort to continue is difficult, each swing of their sabers exhausting. The salt of their sweat mixing with the water soaking them so deeply their movements slow further and eyes grow blurry. They try to avoid the waves transitioning from platform to platform of the elevated wreckage, separating themselves from any intervention, not that it would be productive. They continue, breathing heavy needing time to rest, but having none.

Pressing him harder, Rey repetitiously engages with him when all he wants is for her to stop. For one moment, so he can explain how good they would be together when she learns to let it all go. She won’t stop and his drive to win won’t let him either. He’d injure her to take her back with him, tie her up and convince her he has been right all along. He can see it in her eyes, the fury resting there. She is changing, it’s clear to him, clearer when he can steal a glimpse inside her mind. He almost has her where she needs to be, angry and bloodthirsty.

Mind feeling hollow, Kylo Ren, freezes abruptly, his saber falling from his grip shook from the voice inside of his head. It feels like time has slowed to a creeping pace, but really it is only a second or two. She reaches out to him, one final plea. It resonates so loudly inside his head, he is unaware of dropping his own saber until it impales him just as quickly as his mother invaded his mind, wiped it, then reminded him of who he really is. The air in his lungs seeps out like a newly punctured tire as he starts gasping like a fish out of water.

Collapsing to the ground he isn’t sure, but he might actually be crying. The pain so immense he isn’t sure where exactly he has been injured. The strain to breathe makes his chest heave, and for a moment he feels like a broken child looking up at Rey staring down over him, mouth open, tears streaming down from her eyes. Struggling to understand what is happening, he mentally runs through the last few motions trying to understand how he is on the ground, soaking wet and bleeding.

Blinking the moisture away he meets her gaze trying to speak, but unable he soaks in the image of her crying over him. Is she crying for him, for his mom, or for what she has had to do to get to this point? She has won. If anything he knows he is going to die soon, surprised that he hasn’t already blacked out from the shock and pain. At least there is one last look at her face, no longer tan, paling from no longer living in the direct sun on her desert planet. He is going to absorb that look, the one of pity and sorrow. How her tears alternately slip down her cheeks as her bottom lip trembles. He wants to die knowing she cares for him, believing she does, even if it is only his imagination.

Dropping to her knees beside him she holds her hand open over his wound. He watches stunned as her eyes slip closed to concentrate. Soon air begins to fill his lungs again, the relief flooding through him. Observing her face as she heals him, he sees so much sadness. Tears staining her young face, he wonders why she is struggling to look at him, but when she does her eyes are haunted.

“I did want to take your hand… Ben’s hand.” Her voice shaky, she stands up and turns away.

_Wait, what? Don’t go. Please, stay Rey, I’ll be better. I am better. Don’t leave me here._ _I can be Ben._

Rey disappears into the spray from the hectic waves surrounding the Death Star. Only a moment goes by until he watches his ship take off, disappearing into space. Pitying himself, he fumbles to his feet and makes the trek across the stretch of wreckage that would get him out of the wet cold air for at least a moment before he calls for help. Healed or not his middle still feels stiff, sore from their battle, the exertion takes it’s toll on all his muscles. He needs to rest.

Leaning against the wall inside the interior of the throne room, he takes a deep breath, Rey in his mind. She healed him, she didn’t have to, but she did.

_Are you giving me a clue? Possibly a second chance? Rey…_

A strange sensation begins as he thinks of her. His eyes sting, blinking rapidly, holding back tears. He hasn’t cried since he was a child, and this is the second time today, this time from missing Rey. Believing he lost his chance with her, he slams his fist against the cold wall. The tears won’t stop though. Closing his eyes he hopes to keep them at bay, but all he sees is Rey. Rey running, likely far away from him. 

Time is slipping by, he isn’t sure how much of it has passed, but he is slumped against the wall of the Death Star’s throne room face tacky from tears. Millions of thoughts pass through his mind. Wondering after all of it if he should even allow himself the privileged to leave, almost content to stay here until he wilts and dies anyway. What was the whole point if he doesn’t get the girl? Fumbling to his feet again, he wipes his cheeks clean with the back of his sleeve still damp from the waves. Auto pilot engaged, his brain leads him outside back into the swells of water rushing over. It doesn’t matter anymore, his brain in a fog he walks until he can walk no more.

Air slips from his lungs suddenly, the weight hitting him so unexpectedly, he stumbles backwards. Steadying himself, he clears his mind, bringing the current situation into focus. The warmth, her wet, but warm body clinging to him. He can hear her steady pulse, smell her familiar scent before his eyes focus in on her. Rey with his face in her hands stares deeply into his eyes, her face panic stricken. 

“What are you doing?” Her voice cracks. 

Noticing he is holding her weight against him, her legs wrapped firmly around his waist, her body clinging flush to him, he pulls her in tighter. It’s as though she leaped directly into his arms, and he had caught her perfectly. He shakes off his fog. 

“I’m not sure. I was just working that out.” He sounds confused.

“I know,” she breathes into his face, her lips so close to his, “I saw it all, all those thoughts. I’m here now.” She slams her lips to his painfully.

He doesn’t care if it hurts at first, he is kissing Rey. No, Rey is kissing him. She initiated it, because she read his terrible thoughts. Though he is certain, he is not the kind to do that to himself, merely entertaining his heartache. Feeling sorry for himself. He has earned that much hasn’t he?

_First she saves me, then she comes back to do it again._

Sinking his fingers into the lower side of her ass, wrenching her against him further with the pressure of his palms rewards him with her sucking his bottom lip into her mouth grazing it with her teeth. Groaning, he matches his lips to her again. Kissing her eagerly while walking them back inside the throne room. A long walk, but he would carry her anywhere to keep kissing her.

Inside, he presses her against the wall supporting her there with the weight of his body, her tongue delving between his lips to explore unknown territory. Freeing his hands allows him to remove his cape to lay out on the ground with one hand. The other supporting her by the waist, he swings her down to the ground, kneeling over her, gently guiding her to her back. Lips never parting he savors the feel of her tongue mixing with his, the taste of salt from the air evident on their lips. 

His heart is races as he slides his fingers softly along her collar bone. Following his lead, she presses her hands to his stomach, yanking the fabric from beneath his thick belt. She sighs feeling the tight muscles there, his perfect shaped abs flexing as he supports himself over her. Helping her, he pulls his top off, looking at her expression as her fingers drift over his chest before he reaches to unwrap her top. Her hands cover his quickly as he fumbles to figure out which part to loosen first. He presses his lips to her again, waiting patiently, to finally see a glimpse of his beautiful girl liberated not just from her clothes, but from the struggle between them. 

When she breaks their kiss to remove her top, he sets back for a glimpse at her nearly bare upper half, her breasts still bound by sturdy but thin material. He slips the tip of his index finger beneath the material hooking it to pull the fabric down his eyes meeting her for approval. Without hesitation he presses his lips firmly below her ear traveling downward as his hand cups a breast. He can feel her shiver at his touch, almost anticipating being pushed away, but it doesn’t happen. Her arms slink around him instead as he kisses across her exposed skin, his hot breath raising bumps that trail behind. Tenderly, he kisses her nipple, sneaking a peek at her to find her eyes closed with placid look upon her face. 

_Oh, Rey, how perfect you are._

Swirling his tongue softly around the delicate flesh her nipple hardens as she murmurs his name almost inaudibly. Her fingers tangle in his hair pulling him to her as he mouths the firm flesh, letting it go with a pop to taste the other. Relishing the feel of her skin perking between his lips, he leaves her nipples hardened in the cool air moving down the center line of her belly. His palms sliding smoothly down her sides, he kisses her belly button, dipping his tongue inside, pulling a sensual giggle from her throat.

Tucking his fingers inside the waist of her pants her belly contracts. Pausing, waiting for her to reject him like she always does, instead her fingers pull at his hair as she lifts her hips upwards slightly to get his attention. Grinning to himself he kisses her skin delicately, tickling her enough to set her nerves on alert as he begins to pull the fabric down her slender legs. Expecting to find her in need of a razor, he is surprised that her legs are completely smooth, soft to the touch even. He works her pants down to her knees, kissing her in random spots down her thighs, as his hands trace back up to loop inside the sheer panties she has on. Tentatively, he slides them along her skin pleased as she lifts her hips so willingly.

Panties meeting pants he slides them down to her boots staring at the well trimmed apex of her thighs. Unlacing her boots as quickly as he can manage, he pulls them off then yanks ever y fiber of cloth off of her body. Kneeling as if in prayer at her feet, he undoes his heavy belt, watching her body writhe even in the absence of his touch, supplementing his warmth with her own hands protectively holding her belly. When he scans up to her face she has a soft angelic look, her eyes locked on how he is admiring her.

_Don’t fucking panic now. Look at her inviting face, she wants you._

“Ben.” Her hands reach out towards him, demanding him to come back to her.

It’s all she has to say, the way her voice carries his former name so filled with need, a siren to his soul. Standing he rushes to removes his boots and pants, monitoring her face ensuring she doesn’t change her mind suddenly. Open and still inviting she gazes up at him, the corners of her mouth upturned, her eyes heavily lidded and glassy. Towering above her fully naked and she doesn’t look. He was nervous that she would, but she doesn’t. Her attention stays on his face as he gets back down. 

Palming her cheek lovingly he leans towards her, mouth contacting hers. She tangles herself around him, unashamed of how their skin meets as he explores her mouth again. She wriggles against him mashing her parts against his seeking any kind of intimate contact she can garner, but he is enjoying this kiss. So many times, he wanted to throw it all out and just pin her with his mouth to hers. He has dreamed about the taste of her lips, the feel of her tongue, about the way she would groan into his mouth. How those soft vibrations upon his lips would further push him towards his most carnal need being met. 

The feel of her skin, supple and smooth fills his palms as he caresses her body. Nudging her thighs apart he settles between them as her face stares at him so innocently, inviting him in. He feels like he is taking advantage, but this is a line he is prepared to cross. When he aligns himself to her opening, the heat of her warms the head of his cock soothingly as he glides it up and down her moistened slit. Pressing against her resistant core, her nails sink into his skin. Her forehead creasing with worry lines, her eyes shut tight, he waits before stretching her further. They have a long way to go yet, and he’ll be damned if she doesn’t get to enjoy this. 

Pulling her with him, he rolls them to the side. Still tangled together he kisses her forehead, feeling her relax against him again. She angles her hips searching for any way that helps aid the pressure and burn of his entry. As he eases into her a little more his fingers stroke the side of her face. With his touch she opens her eyes to find him watching her intently. She kisses him chastely before returning to his gaze. 

“I wish I didn’t have to hurt you this way,” he whispers to her.

Returning a caress along the side of his face, she smiles. “It’s going to hurt this time. I knew that.”

_This time, she implied this is not going to be their only time. Kriff, I love you. Wait…_

“Is this your first time?” he asks cautiously.

She giggles at his question, kissing him firmly this time, whispering against his lips, “I thought that was clear.”

He feels her finger sweep across his cheek. Was he crying? Again? No just one tear, he could blame that on sweat in the eye. Her face tells him she already knows otherwise. “I’m honored Rey.”

“I love you too, Ben.”

_Fuck she saw through that, get yourself together, stop crying. Give her what she is waiting for._

Easing further into her, he listens to the gulp she makes as he hits the spot within her that clearly hasn’t been invad ed by anything ever, not even on her own accord. True virgin territory. The very thought derails his soft approach as he plunges the rest of the way into her, cherishing her walls gripping  at  him angrily. 

“I’m sorry,” he begs for forgiveness with kisses all over her face, erasing her tears. Resting his length inside of her, hoping he can wait long enough for her body to learn his size. Then hopefully, memorize it.

She nuzzles into his touch, breathing in calming breaths. He is high on her need for him, taking her virginity a treasure he will keep forever. He is the first to be inside this beautiful woman, so strong and determined while so soft and diminutive. It’s surreal, he questions if she is really there with him wrapped in her arms while she lies within his. The question fades when her hips press towards his, leg wrapping over his hip to pull herself against him. Grabbing her thigh, he guides himself in a few slow strokes, feeling her wetness relieving the traction of her tight pussy. Sighing, he moves in her at a regular pace gripping her shoulders to guide her down his throbbing shaft. If he had his way, he would cum inside of her quickly, but she deserves an orgasm her first time. 

Reaching between them he feels for her hooded clitoris. “Have you ever touched yourself here?”

Her body trembles as she bites into his neck telling him she hadn’t, so he takes his time to get her stimulated. So stimulated her breathing becomes panting as she begins grinding on his fingers while his entire cock is buried inside of her. Skin flushing, she clings to him tighter, seeking more pressure as her head lolls backwards, mouth slacken. Feeling her body begin to shake he starts to fuck her with a swift pace, catching up to her so he can cum with her. A first for him, but she is worth it. With her moaning loudly he slams into her in a stuttering motion, grunting with each thrust as he releases inside of her.

“Please don’t,” she pleas quietly when he goes to pull himself out. “I like you inside even like this.”

“Okay,” he responds simply, sweeping sweat laden hair behind her ear. “I hope that was what you were expecting.”

She rubs her face over his chest, sinking in closer to him comfortable in his presence and embrace. “Better.”

She is sleepy, her voice hushed and breathy as she hugs him. He is tired too, but he is almost afraid to go to sleep afraid he’ll wake from a dream. So, he strokes her hair softly watching her face soften as she drifts into a deep slumber. Thankful, his cock didn’t slink out of her until she was out. Resting his cheek on the top of her head  he  closes his eyes.

Naked and cold, he wakes to empty arms. Sitting up and rubbing sleep from his face, he looks around hoping she is nearby, but no his bond to her already tells him she isn’t there any longer. After he dresses he sees it. The scratched surface of the wall he had pinned her to. The rudimentary etchings simply say,  _be back_ .

Momentarily, he wonders what that means before realizing she had taken his ship again. Remembering that inside that ship is a wayfinder and her way to Exegol. She is going to kill the Emperor for killing her parents.

“No.”


	2. Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben finds out after saving Rey's life she has a lot of great ways to repay him.  
> Rey is an absolute sex fiend.
> 
> Caution slippery when wet. This went from sweet to smut.

The words not only etched on the wall of the decaying Death Star, but also in his mind. After Rey _borrowed_ his ship, Ren had to get clever to get back to the Finalizer in order to acquire another ship to save her.

_Be back. Fucking hell Rey, you finally win and it isn’t enough for you. You have to prove who you are with revenge. How could you not have learned anything by now?_

The TIE fighter in his command slides across the sandy surface of Exegol leaving deep gashes in it’s crust as it lands. Jumping out of the cockpit he chokes on the dust he has brought into the air as he races into the dark temple and heaves himself down the gaping hole that will lead him to her, to the Emperor.

It’s not in his plans for his rescue as he runs down the hollow below towards the throne room. He can sense her already. Her thoughts racing as she looks at her grandfather torn with the offer he has placed before her. Picturing it easily in his head, he can see how brave she is acting taking a stance against him, but he is momentarily postponed. Knights, formerly under his lead, are closing in on him in their black armor with a half a dozen different, but deadly weapons.

The excessive pumping of his heart reaches inside his head blocking out the sounds around him as he turns. Taking in his enemy, sizing up how he can deal with his predicament, he feels near hopelessness. Strong enough, sure. Fast enough, even more so. Without a weapon however, neither matter against the Knights.

He feels her then bumping into his consciousness, reaching her thoughts into his own. A silent conversation inside their minds she instructs him how she will hand over the saber. Nodding, he waits until the moment comes and he rises before the Knights wielding his family’s legacy saber, fight ensuing.

Panting, he carries the saber lit towards the throne room, spying Rey as she holds the Emperor back with another saber in hand.

_Where did that come from?_

Approaching silently from the side he watches as she reflects the lightening power back at him. Struggling to keep to her feet, she is groaning as sweat drips down her face. The light saber in his hand is ripped away. She catches it, swinging it up against the other in an x formation. The lightening strikes the Emperor turning his face into dust particles, dissipating before their eyes as she screams something about being all of the Jedi. The impact of his death spinning out in a ripple knocks him down. When he looks back to ensure she is alright he sees her body wilt to the ground. Dropping hard, like dead weight.

_Fuck, no. No, sweetheart, no you don’t!_

Scrambling across the ground he gets up to run to her, he can see her eyes as they blankly stare upwards into nothingness. He feared this moment, tears are already building in his eyes. The closer he gets the easier it is to see her chest isn’t moving. Let alone how his mind feels empty, as if she simply vanished. Dropping over her, he lands and his knees touching her arms then her face.

“Rey, sweetheart…. PLEASE!” he screams as he falls next to her.

Pulling her limp body over to his lap he sits up, holding her cradled against him in an embrace. Openly crying over her dead body. He knew this was going to be the end result. She should have waited for him. He could have helped her.

Slowly, he releases her. Looking in her eyes one more time he wonders if maybe he isn’t too late. Placing his hand on her stomach he pushes life force into her, a lot of it. When he feels close to blacking out, he stops tears slipping through his closed eyes.

Sobbing over her, her hand delicately drifts over his. Opening his eyes slowly he sees her peering back brightly. She sits up in his arms and smiles at him as she pulls his face into her hands. Gently caressing his cheeks with her thumbs she presses her mouth to his. A full, firm kiss. Relief flooding through him his eyes flutter closed, leaving him with the sensation of his back hitting the ground, her weight pressing over him.

A cold damp sensation crosses his forehead while a warm sensation presses against his cheek. He reaches for the warmth finding a small soft hand.

_Rey._

With a sigh he opens his eyes to her bright smile, and smiles back to her.

“I said I’d be back,” she says, sweeping his hair from his face, wiping the damp cloth over his face again.

He laughs with a slight cough coming out instead. “Would have been a hell of a come back, Rey.”

“True, but here we are,” she admits.

“Where is _that_ exactly?” He glances around, but can’t really see anything with her leaning over him.

“On our way to your ship, I guess. I put it on autopilot. Look.”

She helps him to sit all the way up, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

“The Finalizer?” He looks at her. “but why?”

She just cocks her head at him with an another of her beautifully bright smiles.

She loves him, that’s why. Why else would she have managed him back to the TIE, and taken care of him this way. How did she manage to get him that far?

Now that he understands where he is at, he sees that she is sitting on his lap in the pilot’s seat of the TIE fighter, the only seat. He grabs her by the waist and turns her around, her ass grinding against him as she settles in. He reaches around her and flips the autopilot off to take the controls. The brush of his arms against her, makes her wiggle against him to get comfortable. She settles back against him when she does and for a while he commands the TIE back to the Finalizer, comfortably close to her. None of this makes any sense, they were going to have to figure out how this is going to work now going forward.

“How are you feeling?” her voice breaks through his thoughts as he wonders about the Finalizer still being in existence, how it will look with her joining him voluntarily when they board.

He kisses her shoulder, “Not bad,” he admits. “How about you?”

“I feel like I’ve never felt before. Alive, electric, so much energy is pulsing in my body,” she shuffles in his lap.

“I can tell.”

“So can I,” she grins over her shoulder at him, her hand reaching between his legs to grab his stiffening bulge.

Gently, she squeezes him as he grows to her touch. Her palm rubbing his length firmly, his breath begins to stutter. Her palm feels hot even through his pants, the friction delicious as he listens to her begin to huff softly.

When her elbow bumps his arm he looks over to see her hand down her pants. Her head rolls back to his shoulder giving him a view down her shirt and more of her hand moving in time with the one on his cock.

“Fuck, Rey. You are a dirty little girl aren’t you?”

Groaning she leans her face towards his, breathing “I’m so wet thinking about you being inside of me, but my fingers aren’t nearly as qualified as your cock is.”

“Can I see?” he asks eagerly.

Holding her hand out in front of him, he sees her entire middle two digits soaked. “I bet you taste pretty good, huh?”

Shrugging, she pushes a finger into her mouth gazing deeply into his eyes, a smirk on her lips as she pulls her finger back out with a soft smack. “I’m not sure, wanna taste?”

He nods sweat stinging as it rises to the surface of his neck watching her. She presses her other finger into his mouth where he sucks the flavor off thoroughly. “Yes, that is rather tasty.”

_WHO the fuck is this girl? What, he makes love to her once and now she is just a dirty little scavenger girl fingering herself on his lap while groping his cock? In a TIE fighter, on the way back to the Finalize_ _r_ _. Ready to be with him in the world he is willing to leave for her._

Her hips shuffle on his leg, rotating under her fingers as her breathing deepens, her hand squeezing onto him harder. She is gazing at him while she works herself into a frenzy. Gasping as she pushes her fingers into herself, pumping them hard inside of her narrow core.

This is the sexiest woman he has ever seen or heard. The sound of her wetness smacking with the movement of her fingers has him falling apart inside trying to figure out how this is happening. Why she is suddenly this beautiful vixen humping her hand before him.

Her hand clamps down around his girth, as her legs grip the hand inside her pussy. A groan floating delectably out of her mouth. He watches her chest heave with her perky little breast pressing against the fabric covering them.

“How long until we get to your place?” she asks, breath ragged.

“Awhile, but are you sure you want to go there?”

“I thought it would be safer for now. Not to mention with the Emperor is dead. You are free to rule the galaxy with me by your side, of course. But I’m going to need a lot of training. Doesn’t my new daddy want to fuck me silly so I can learn how to please him?”

Her eyes drive her point home, direct and dark with lust she rotates on his lap, leaving him sweating nervously. Maneuvering her pants off. She then manages to open his to direct his erection to freedom. A wicked grin on her moist red lips she spreads herself over him, her hand guiding him into her impossibly tight pussy. His eyes roll into the back of his head as she engulfs him in her ever so slick heat.

“Eyes on the sky, daddy,” she whispers in his ear, her tongue snaking along it’s edge.

“Rey, you are the best little girl I have ever met,” he stutters as she guides herself along his cock in slow drawn out motions with a rattled groan.

Focusing on the task at hand he revels in the feel of her as she slides along him. Hands gripping the controls, white knuckled. It’s only the second time he has been in her, and it is nothing like the first. It was sweet and momentous, this is raunchy sex in a fighter, for the sake of raunchy sex. Keeping her face pressed against his neck so he can continue to see, her lips wrap in a wide pucker pulling on his flesh. She sucks the sensitive spots beneath his ear. His eyes blur at her touch, as she rides him ridiculously well for a never having done it before.

Her hand snakes up the side of his face to angle his mouth towards hers, she presses her lips to his. A quick peck before she releases him, her lips traveling along his cheek while her hand still cradles his face. Pressing her body flush against him she moves her hips faster, her cheek flush to his, her breathing heavy against his ear. Grunting at the sensation he creates inside of her when she slips downwards and his cock hits that place she has just discovered brings an entirely different release. Her nails dig into his flesh as her body stiffens against him, hips still pressing herself along his length in a slow uneven rhythm.

“Cum in me,” she demands through a thick moan.

He wants to grab her and pin her, so he can fuck her deep and hard like he has wanted to for months. She’s here and sticky wet on top of him, but he can’t let go of the controls without autopilot. Which he can’t reach with her perched upon him in this manner.

“I can do this all day, I like fucking you,” she breathes into his ear, sucking his lobe into her mouth as she gyrates herself.

“Flip the autopilot on, please,” he asks.

Sitting upright before him she stretches behind her to flip the switch. The way he shifts inside her as she moves, she decides to lean back placing her hands on the flat of the control panel behind her. Looking back at him, able to see down her body to where he fits into her. Gasping when his long fingers wrap around her hips and slam her down on his cock. Her entire body shudders when he hits her so deeply.   
He plunges into her repeatedly, chasing a release he can feel building quickly. Stronger than anything before her, he concentrates on the pulse he can see in her throat with her head thrown back to keep going. Fucking her like a steady heartbeat, he won’t stop, not yet. Ignoring the throbbing pulse in his dick he grips her harder, her frame small beneath his hands, moving her rapidly along smoothing his ache. The sound in the close quarters filling with the wet smack of their skin and her panting his name, begging him to cum.

Feeling her body weaken within his hands, her arms begin to go slack beneath her weight, he reaches one hand out. One remaining on her as he thrusts up into her, he pulls her back towards him. His arm embraces her around her hips hugging her pelvis against his as he thrusts a final time spilling inside of her with a loud groan. Wiping the sweat from his brow she leans her mouth to his, kissing him in a manner far from the way she just fucked him. Sweet and kind like their first time. Panting against her mouth as she works tiny pecks over his lips, her body liquid against him, he smiles at her.

“What the hell was that, Rey? I mean where did you learn that?”

“That, my love, was my dark side,” she giggles, the soft vibrations spreading over his lips. “I studied,” she then admits a redness streaking her cheeks.

Letting out a breathy laugh, he shakes his head at her. “I was okay with the sweet side too.”

She kisses him again resting her cheek on his shoulder her arms draping around him. “Me too.”

Still half naked, his cock resting inside of her she dozes off against his body, using his body as her personal bed.

Upon arrival at the Finalizer, Ren lands inside the quiet hangar before giving Rey’s bare ass a quick squeeze to wake her. A smile pops on her lips as she nestles back into him with a sleepy groan.

“Rey, you will want to get your pants on. We’re not exactly alone,” he explains, clearing his throat as he stares at the handful of troopers that are barreling in to check the fighter back in. He chuckles after she looks out the window and jumps seeing the troopers.

“Fuck,” she laughs softly, reaching for her pants before they get too close to see.

Her dressing gives him the opportunity to fix his own pants in a hurry as well. “Ready to see something that has got to be incredible?”

Leading her out of the TIE, he gets down first. Lifting her down next, he grabs her hand and turns toward the troops. He smiles at them and they begin to look at each other back and forth in confusion.

“The Resistance won,” he says with shrug, “The First Order is now defunct. You can leave, you can stay until we asses what is next. It’s up to you.”

The troopers continue to look between each other as though any of them had a better explanation. Slowly, it begins to set in what he has said, and all it takes is one trooper to remove his helmet before the others quickly follow.

“Sir, no offense to your offer, but we know no other way of life. I think I can speak for a majority of us that we would like to stay on and see what transpires of the organization,” one of the troopers says, as the others mumble in agreement.

“Very well,” Ren replies, pulling Rey by the hand towards the exit.

“Sir,” the trooper says, “well done.”

Ren smiles back before turning the corner with Rey.

“Was that what I think it was?”

“Man talk for hot woman… yes, sorry,” he blushes.

“Oh, my gosh your face is changing colors,” she points out holding her hand over her mouth to hold back a laugh.

Giving her a mischievous grin he sweeps her into his arm where she belts out laughing.

“Listen here, little girl, I’ll show you skin changing colors.”

Inside his room Rey immediately strips out of her clothes and walks to an open door looking for the refresher. He eyes her curiously as she walks around his room completely nude. Until she turns around to point at another door when the first was just a closet. He nods, but she stops and takes him in for a brief moment.

“What, I’m all sticky from your cum. You don’t want a fresh canvas to paint?”

“You are just not the girl I thought you would be.”

“Is that a bad thing? Does it make you mad?”

“No, it makes me hard.” He adjusts himself in his pants.

Running her fingers between her sternum to her belly button, she offers, “Want to join me, daddy?”

That grin on that beautiful face, with that gorgeous body is enough to make him cum in his pants right there. He hasn’t really seen her naked this way, briefly, but now she is naked wandering in his personal quarters where he has more than a time or two imagined her this way. He watches her until her smooth skin disappears before him and he hears the running water start.

Caught in daze, he waits staring at the door she passed through until he sees the billows of steam roll out. He strips quickly, almost embarrassed that he is in fact hard already. Talking to himself, he assures his cock it will be very happy in a moment. A deep breath and he steps into the refresher. She peeks out of the shower door with that same grin. Fucking bond he can’t even sneak into the shower without her knowing he was on his way.

Stepping inside behind her, he closes the door watching as she rinses the soap bubbles from her skin. Facing him she stands with the shower spraying her back. Her eyes flicker down then back to his face.

“Really?” Her face brightens at the sight of his erection.

“You are too beautiful to not be.”

Glancing down again taking the view of him in, the size of him. “If I can fit my lips around it, you want me to blow you?”

When her eyes return, he is sure she sees nothing but shock on his face. There is no answer given. She grabs his arm and tugs him over before spinning him around so he can block the spray. Dropping to her knees, he can feel her breath on him as she investigates her options. She lets out an ooh sound as his erection continues to grow to it’s fullest extent.

Blinking the shock from his face he braces himself for contact, shoulders tense, hand pressed firmly to the shower wall. She whispers a sorry when he jumps with her petite hand wrapping around him. He knows he is ridiculous in size, he’s heard it before. Head is not something he has received much because of his enormous girth, let alone the fact he doesn’t fit entirely in most women. He’s a large man in all ways, but he feels perfectly sized with her hand over him exploring the way the skin slips over his engorged organ.

Skipping sorry the second time he jumps, she lets the tip of her tongue trace the length of him. One hand on his thigh to brace herself, the other around the base of him, her tongue investigates every nuance of his flesh. Licking the edge of the head, then around the tip, sucking only at the precum he has released.

This is fantastic. He could cum to her just touching him this way, he doesn’t need her mouth around him, her tongue is enough. Until he feels the hot, wet embrace of her mouth as it wraps around the tip of him. The flat of her tongue sweeping up more precum. Working him into her mouth at a slow pace, she manages to take most of him.

She teases him with a few sucks, before letting him drift out and back into her. When he feels himself hit her throat he groans. Her eyes catch his, giving him her sexy, look what I can do look. Her hand grabs his and places it on her head. Just like the fucking pornograms. He won’t last long this way, his fingers curling in her hair as he hold her in place and starts to mouth fuck her. Her hands brace against his thighs, giving her the ability to keep him at an acceptable depth inside of her.

_Who the fuck are you Rey?_

A half a dozen sturdy thrusts and he sinks himself into her coating the back of her throat. She releases him carefully, wiping her mouth. Lips inflamed and puffy, she leans against him as he leans his back against the shower wall to catch his breath.

“We don’t have to try everything in one day,” he says after seeing how red her lips are.

“Sure,” she agrees.

Dry and naked, he grabs Rey by the arm. “We’re not done here.”

Startled, she laughs, “So, now what?”

“Now I color your world, remember?”

Having her kneel on the bed’s edge, he runs his hand up her back, shoving her face first into the sheets. He rubs his hands over her arched round ass as it reaches into the air before him.

“So, sweet little Jedi Rey is a naughty little girl. Clearly, you have been really horny for a long time and have done enough research to appear to be a master, but how prepared for the naughty stuff is she?” he asks, his voice deep and alluring.

His hands running over her smooth skin easily, before giving her a light spank that makes her giggle. Driven by that cute little laugh, he spanks the other cheek, before returning to the first with a more firm swat. Rubbing the redness that appears, he makes the other side match. Before long she is crying out with each swat, the red nearing purple. She rolls out of his reach looking up at him, hand ready to be released.

“Daddy, I can’t do anymore,” she holds her hands up, chest raising in small bursts.

Dropping his hand, he apologizes grabbing her and rolling her back onto her knees before him. Rubbing the soreness from her rear before spreading her legs out further. Reaching beneath her, he runs his palm along her grazing his finger tips against her clit. His spare hand runs over her lower back in comforting circles.

Starting at the welts on her backside he runs his tongue over her. Kissing and sucking on her flesh with a smack of his lips. Once she relaxes from her ass beating he moves to her slit. Thrusting his tongue into her core and rotating it in wide circles, he slurps the wetness from her, and an _oh my_ from her mouth. He rubs his fingertips over her clit as his tongue works her core, slathering moisture all around as he traces his tongue upwards and rolls it over her never dare go there spot. The little hole that was never meant to be penetrated fills with the tip of his tongue as he releases his spit on her. Lubing her up so he can fit a finger inside. If she wants to play dirty, he can certainly bring it.

Gasping at the pressure, he chuckles at her discomfort, his finger pressing easily into her tiny circle. His tongue returning to her hot core as his other hand rubs her clit religiously. Her guard drops so easily with him attacking her from all angles and he is able to filter the way she feels, knowing he is driving her absolutely crazy.

Tasting all the new moisture as it practically flows out of her, begging to be fucked by his monstrous cock, he groans against her. It only serves to turn her on more as she begins to help him by thrusting backwards. When she gets close he swaps his tongue for his dick, burying himself inside of her, fingers still working her otherwise. A few powerful thrusts with a twisting finger and she screams out, her orgasm squeezing him tightly. He spills his seed inside of her, relishing in the feel of her.

“Okay... okay,” she gasps through her heavy breathing, slowly pulling herself from his reach. “I think we need a break.”

He looks down at his shiny cock withering away happily. “Yeah, that would be good. Are you alright?”

Her cheeks are already pink, but he can see the warmth of embarrassment sweep through them. “It was good. Exhausting. Okay, it was amazing.”

He hops into the bed, pulling her up towards the pillows he kicks the blankets from beneath them to cover them. She curls up in his arms wearing a sweet placid expression.

“Rey?”

“Yeah,”

“I love you.”

“You love the horny girl inside of me.”

“I love her too. I love all of you. I always have.”

Her eyes flutter upwards at him, struggling to stay open and awake.

“I know, I love you the same, all of you. Even that scary anomaly you have between your thighs.”

“Wait until I get it inside your ass,” he laughs as her eyes bug open. “I’m kidding… maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> A scene that begged to be written suddenly. Series maybe? I've got to wrap up some other loose ends, but what's another one shot inbetween?


End file.
